


Losers in Love

by Serotonin_Booster



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Everyone’s gay, Explict, Exposed, Haikyuu - Freeform, Haikyuu smut, Hinata Harem, Horny, How do I tag?, M/M, Pray for Hinata’s ass, Smut, That say’s The Bibel, The Bible - Freeform, Wink wonk time, songfics, uh...., what am I doing with my life
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-01-15
Updated: 2021-01-15
Packaged: 2021-03-15 07:33:50
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,765
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28684896
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Serotonin_Booster/pseuds/Serotonin_Booster
Summary: Like a Love Song (slowed)0:53 ──|────── 4:21|◁              II             ▷|∞            ↺▁ ▂ ▃ ▄ ▅ ▆ █ 100 %
Relationships: Hinata Shouyou/Everyone, Hinata Shouyou/Tanaka Ryuunosuke, more will be added! - Relationship
Comments: 2
Kudos: 44





	Losers in Love

**Author's Note:**

> I know the summary doesn’t quite explain it all, but basically, I wanted to take bunch of Hinata ships, a verse from a song, put them together, and make tiny miniature Hinata harem song-shots! Every single Hinata ship is welcome! I am accepting either song ideas, ship requests, or both! These can be smutty, fluffy, angsty, or just plain cute!  
> Whenever a new chapter/ship comes out, I’ll add it to the character and relationship list, so check back often! That’s all Have to say, so enjoy!

The two boys pushed up against each other as the second year tried to guide them to a counter. The sounds of muffled moans and wet kisses filled the room, the secret lovers exploring each other’s mouths like they haven’t before.

All throughout practice today, Tanaka had been shooting his boyfriend looks full of lust. Hinata would send back flustered faces or licked lips. Both of the boys had been hungry ever since then. Hungry for each other as they haven’t been able to show any form of touches for 3 days into the training camp. They could never find the perfect form of privacy with all the other teams around.

Hinata’s back finally hit the rough counter of the school’s kitchen and Tanaka lifted him up onto it like he’s done many times before, never breaking apart from the kiss.

The taller hands went back to traveling all around the tangerines body. His thumb swiping across his small nipples or his fingertips tracing circles on his back. Each movement sent chills up Hinata’s spine, which Tanaka was fully aware of. Hinata was really sensitive, and the second year would always use this to his advantage.

“S-Senpai...” Hinata breathed out, a trail of saliva formed as the couple’s lips parted after what seemed like minutes. 

Tanaka smirked. Out of all the people, these two knew each other best. Like how Hinata knew Tanaka loves to be called ‘Senpai’, and how Tanaka knows Hinata loves to be used as a pet. Things like these, stuff that they wouldn’t ever share with anybody else.

The second year brought his finger up to Hinata’s mouth and winked.

“Shh Baby Bunny...”

He leaned forward into Hinata’s ear.

“Senpai’s going to take care of you tonight~”

Hinata gulped after he felt Tanaka nibble on his lobe. Whenever Tanaka takes care of him, volleyball is always a no-no the next day. But how could he even think about resisting at a moment like this?

The wing spiker started making a trail of kisses along Hinata’s cheek, down his neck, and somewhere in the middle of his shoulder.

“Senpai- hah~“

Tanaka looked up at his boyfriend as he continued to suck and bite his current spot.

“People are g-gonna see it t-there...!”

“You didn’t think that was intentional?”

A small gasp came out of Hinata at these words, but he’s sure he could find some foundation or something. 

The second year went back to sucking and biting Hinata’s neck, moving occasionally to find a clean spot. The tiny noises of satisfaction coming from Hinata made Tanaka internally grin bigger each time. 

He licked the area one last time and thought silently as Hinata caught his breath. The room stayed silent, after then, like Tanaka was frozen in time.

Hinata thought it would be best to give him a second so he turned his head, only for it to be pulled back by the chin, his forehead clashing with his senpai’s as their heads were both angled down a bit. 

The couple didn’t speak for another good 10 seconds when Tanaka seemed to finally make up his mind on something.

The second year lowly chuckled as he rubbed his thumb on Hinata’s chin.

“I wanna test something.”

Hinata’s eyes were full of confusion and lust, so he went on.

His fingers crawled up Hinata’s chin, stopping at his mouth. 

His finger brushed his lips as he stared at Hinata. More confusion and lust. How adorable. 

He took his thumb off of his boyfriends lips, exchanging it for his pointer and middle finger. Both of them positioned right in front of his mouth. 

Hinata kept staring at him and back at the fingers. It took him a few seconds to get what Tanaka was gonna do, but he quickly nodded his head at his boyfriend.

He then pushed the fingers inside of Hinata’s mouth, exploring where he wanted as Hinata’s tongue followed. 

As his fingers remained inside of the younger’s mouth, hoping the end result would get them some sort of lube replacement. He went back to giving him hickeys. Which, if not obvious enough, was one of his favorite things to do with Hinata.

In times like these, it was normal for Hinata’s hands to do something as well. Like for instance, he might wrap his arms around Tanaka’s neck, tug at Tanaka’s shirt, or be covering his mouth. If they were actually at home, they would most likely be chained up in someway.

So, like he normally does, he gripped onto Tanaka’s pants and boxers, tracing the tips and lines, slowly going down and tracing near Tanaka’s shaft. He hadn’t noticed that he had done this by the own pleasure he was experiencing.

It surely didn’t fail to tick Tanaka off. He removed his mouth from Hinata’s shoulder and pressed up on his ear again. Making sure each breath would tickle the small lobe.

“Promiscuous boy... you're teasing me~?”

Hinata shuddered and drew his hand back, unsure if that was good or bad.

Tanaka shoved his fingers deeper into Hinata, as he made his voice deeper.

“You know what I want, and I got what you need~”

Hinata blushed at the tone, and Tanaka went to face him.

“Promiscuous boy~ let's get to the point,”

His fingers shoved deeper into Hinata, making the small boy cough and gag. ‘So he does have a gag reflex...’

After Hinata’s small coughing fit, he faced Tanaka as tears formed in his eyes. The second year smirked at the view.

“'Cause we're on a roll... are you ready?”

His other hand wiped the tears out of Hinata’s face as he stared into his eyes. No matter how many times they do this, he couldn’t ever continue if Hinata didn’t want to.

Neither of them said anything for a few seconds until Hinata’s tongue reached out of his mouth to Tanaka’s fingers, signaling he wanted them again.

Tanaka pushed them in again as he pulled Hinata’s cropped hoodie off his shoulder a little bit, getting a better view of his work.

He leaned forward to bite once again, just a tiny bit lower this time.

Tanaka felt as his boyfriend stopped sucking. In fact, he seemed frozen, kinda like how he himself was before.

He ignored this, though, and went back to giving him hickeys. He bit down and sucked harder, hoping to get some kind of reaction out of Hinata.

“Ngh~ Senpai...! W-Wait!”

He remained in his spot. Whenever Hinata said ‘Wait’, he knew that the feeling Hinata was experiencing was too good, and Hinata always felt like he was gonna explode, and therefore telling to stop. 

“S-Sen- someone’s c-coming...!”

Tanaka smiled as he thought of a response. “You~?”

Hinata’s gasp proved to him that that wasn’t the type of ‘Coming’ he was talking about, and his eyes widened in horror.

“N-No..! I can hear foot-”

And the doors of the kitchen swung open.

Both of the boys were silent, neither of them bothering to make any movements. Even though the counter they were at was on the side of the pretty big kitchen, they couldn’t be found like this.

“So I guess they’re not here. Did they leave the building?”

Oh.

Tanaka deadpanned. It just had to be Noya.

He hoped the libero would use his stupidity to his advantage and just turn around. That was, until, more footsteps were heard.

“Nishinoya you can’t just run off like that!” Ennoshita breathed out. Tanaka bit down into his boyfriend’s shoulder out of anger, accidentally. Thankfully, Hinata stayed completely silent. 

“We’re they even in there?” Ennoshita asked while Nishinoya laughed.

“Nope!”

“Did you even look?”

“Nope!”

“Are you just gonna... keep saying, “Nope”?”

“Nope!”

The spiker audibly sighed and looked around himself.

“This is the only spot we haven’t checked yet.”

‘Why are they looking for us?!’

“It’s pretty dark, can you turn on a light?”

“Sure!”

Tanaka’s eyes shot to the side of him, the light switch was right there. He immediately thought of what to do while using his last few seconds in the darkness.

He picked Hinata up and placed him in the corner behind boxes as he seemed to get smaller. He used the shuffling noise to his advantage.

“Wait!”

Nishinoya froze in his spot as he looked up, his hand only inches away from the light switch.

“Uhm... sorry. I was kinda hungry and I was... finding something to eat.”

“Bro! Why didn’t you invite me?” Nishinoya asked as he suddenly turned on the lights.

Tanaka’s eyes fluttered as he adjusted to the sudden brightness, his arms were still in there original surrendering position.

“That’s understandable. But do you know where Hinata is? Daichi sent us to find you guys because it’s past 10...”

Sweat dripped from Tanaka’s forehead as he dropped his arms. “Oh, no. But he might still be in one of the gyms. You know him.” He leaned on the counter as he said this, a smile returning to his face.

Ennoshita spoke up. “We checked everywhere already. He wasn’t there.”

Tanaka’s smile faded as he thought of an answer. “One of the team’s rooms?”

“Daichi already texted Nekoma’s and Fukurodani’s captains. He wasn’t there.”

“Uhh, that’s unlike Hinata to just leave. Is he in Seijoh’s or Shiratorizawa’s room?”

“Hah, told you we should’ve checked the other rooms.”

Ennoshita sighed loudly again. 

“Why can’t you fuck off already?”

Nishinoya and Ennoshita looked at Tanaka confused. “Huh?”

“Oh, sorry! I said, “Why don’t you check there?””

That was close.

“Oh yeah. Can you come with us please?”

“Yeah, lemme just clean up.”

“Okay! You can catch up with us.”

And finally, the duo continued out the door.

He turned around and looked at Hinata, who was actually hidden pretty well. He outstretched his hand, his boyfriend accepted it with a smile. 

“That was awesome, Senpai! You’re so smart!” Hinata exclaimed as he jumped on him.

“Awh, Hinata, you know I’m not that smart. I just thought of it with adrenaline.” He said as he wrapped his arms around him. The hickeys were pretty visible now that he was looking at it. He pushed the cropped hoodie’s collar to see if it would cover Tanaka’s art. Which it did for the most part.

“How about we go for a skateboarding date tonight? To make it up, y’know?”

“Yes! Yes! I’d love to! What time?”

“Midnight?”

“Sounds good to me.” He buried his head into Tanaka’s shoulder as he said this.

“C’mon, let’s go though. I’ll just say I found you in the bathroom, okay?”

“Of course, Senpai!♡”

‘Damn. What a cutie.’


End file.
